1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a text editing apparatus which can save input operation, and more particularly to a text editing apparatus which can reduce the number of keying operations of a keyboard when a character string which is identical to a previously inputted character string or a character string which is identical to a previously inputted character string except a small portion such as an end portion is to be reinputted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several means for reducing the burdens on users who interactively use computer application products, such as general purpose computers or word processors, by reducing the number of keying operations for character input have been put into practice. For example,
1) In a word processor, frequently used words and idioms are registered to simplify the input operation.
2) In certain personal computer operating systems (OS), "immediately preceding input line" in inputting a command is utilized to simplify the input operation. (For example, if a wrong file name is inputted in a command line and a correct file name is to be subsequently inputted, the entire line need not be inputted but the immediately preceding input command line is displayed and it is edited or corrected to form a correct input command).
3) In certain OS, an escape key is utilized to save the input operation. When a command or a file name is to be inputted, several leading characters thereof (which are sufficient to distinguish it from others) are keyed in and the escape key is depressed. The OS displays a corresponding command or file name, and it is appropriately edited or corrected.
The method (1) adds the burden of registration. Accordingly, it is not usual to register a number of words or idioms. The methods (2) and (3) are limited to the use in the command language of the OS and cannot be used in a usual input operation such as text editing.
In the method (1), the frequently used words and idioms are registered so that they may be used in inputting text. If a desired word/phrase can be selected from the previously inputted text and they can be used as an input word/phrase, the registration is not necessary and the input operations for many words/phrases can be saved.
In a conventional text editing apparatus, such as a word processor, the selection of the word/phrase inputted by an operator (searching of a desired word/phrase and determination of an input range) can be carried out by a word/phrase copying function. However, if the word/phrase copying function is frequently carried out during the input operation, the input operation is interrupted each time and the efficiency of the input operation is lowered.
Accordingly, a text editing apparatus which does not use the word/phrase copying function and does not impede the input operation is required.